Love is a Fickle Thing
by Laharls-Demon
Summary: Will Germany let his feelings for Italy go or will the two never be together? lots of fluff and angst.


It is late, and crying can be heard across half the neighborhood. The source of the sound is Italy, head stuck in between two fence posts…

Germany was walking down the street. Something wasn't right today... Italy was being different and all of a sudden he goes for a long walk and doesn't return?

It smelled fishy.

Germany sighed and breathed in the crisp evening air.

"Probably just found some girl and she took him home..."

After slicking his hair back, his hands came to rest in his pockets as his eyelids closed and he stopped walking for a second, calmed by the sereneness of the lake he was looking across.

Italy had never been in trouble for so long and not had Germany come to his aid yet. Panic gripped him, and his crying increased in volume.

"DOIIIIIIIIIITSUUUU!" even Italy's small brain was comprehending that most sane people weren't out where he was, listening, but the small man kept up with his outbursts.

Germany, who was now resting in the soft green grass, eating ice cream, heard a small voice yelling. He couldn't quite make it out, but he stood up and followed the voice.

The distance between he and the voice grew smaller and he sighed, hearing the familiar call of "Doitsu".

"Italy... What did you get yourself into now?"

He muttered, knowing very well that Italy couldn't hear him.

Italy, who's voice had miraculously not grown softer or weaker in the two some hours he'd been yelling, continued to shout and cry, giving not a thought to how pathetic he would look if someone actually did get around to saving him.

Germany approached, seeing Italy. He was stuck again.

"Augh... You got yourself stuck again, Italy?"

Germany freed Italy, looking at the brown haired youth.

"You had me worried... What did you think you were DOING exactly?"

He put his hand on the boy's head, accidentally stroking the "infamous" curl of Italy's hair.

Italy's face flushed red, and a soft yelp escaped his lips as his hair was touched.

"D-Doitsu!" his gratitude for being saved forgotten, he looked up at the blond before him, hoping for an explanation.

Germany jumped backwards, putting at least 2 feet between Italy and himself.

"Jeez... Idiot... It was an accident. All I tried to do... was... pat your head..."

Germany's face flushed dark red, realizing fully what he had done... and that he LIKED the noise Italy made.

"Let's just go... "

He offered his hand to Italy.

Italy's cheery smile quickly returned. After all, it had just been an accident. Doitsu could be clumsy like him sometimes too, he decided. He took the German's hand and started walking, a spring in his step.

"Come on!" he said, glancing back at his friend.

Germany grinned, glad that the incident was already forgotten.

Although there was a little voice at the back of his head nagging at him to do it again...

He shook his head, imagining the Italian's reaction to it.

His face couldn't be a more vibrant shade of scarlet.

"Sure thing..."

Italy frowned slightly, having noticed something.

"Do you have a fever Doitsu?" He asked, pressing a hand to the taller man's forehead.

Germany froze at Italy's touch.

"I-"

He thought about how to tell Italy how he felt.

"I just need sleep, that's all... I've been running.. That's it!"

He tried to reassure himself that that was the case.

He realized that he couldn't convince a rock with that lame excuse.

Italy frowned for an instant, catching the lie his friend was trying to push on him. It is just a fever though, he thought. Besides, Romano lies all the time. I'll ask again later and then get the truth if I need to!  
"Okay!" the Italian replied, allowing his smile to come back. "To Doitsu's house!" he declared, starting to walk again.

Germany looked at Italy.  
"Wait... I should tell you the truth... I haven't been feeling well lately and I think I have a cold..."

He looked at Italy, sure of himself that this was the case and sure it would persuade the Italian.

Italy thought this made perfect sense, and smiled.

"Okay!" a small gasp escaped him as he remembered something.

"Then you should really go home! Come on! Italy's going to take care of Germany this time!" he tugged on the German's arm, starting to walk again.

Germany blushed at the thought of Italy taking care of him in a maid's dress.

He flushed pink again as Italy dragged him home.

Italy set to work right away getting his friend out of his uniform, in his pajamas and in bed.

"Now Germany will stay here while I make food!" he smiled and scurried off towards the kitchen.

Germany had nothing to say about being stripped to his underwear, dressed and ordered to stay in bed.

He sat, stunned by Italy.

"Italy-chan? Don't overwork yourself..."

He really didn't care about if the kitchen was clean or not, which was very unlike him.

Italy, not able to hear Germany's comment over the boiling of water in the kitchen, continued on with what he was doing.

Truthfully, Germany DIDN'T feel well, but all the same, he was enjoying the special treatment.

Smelling the spaghetti sauce, he was never happier to be eating pasta.

Minutes later Italy was skipping into the room with a plate of pasta, a big smile on his face.

"Here you are Doitsu!"

Germany took the plate, smiling and thanking Italy.

"Would you like to share? You deserve some sort of reward..."

He put his arm around Italy's shoulder and moved to make room.

"Okay!" the Italian crawled into a comfortable place on his friend's bed, staying close to the larger German's side as if he were a happy puppy.

"You get first bite!" he insisted, looking at the pasta dish.

Germany dug his fork in, taking, with the pasta and sauce, a large meatball.

He ate it and then scooped up some for Italy, waiting for the Italian to open his mouth.

"Here..."

Italy happily obliged to Germany's offering, opening his mouth wide and trying to hold in laughter.

Germany held a forkful in front of his mouth.

"What's so funny?"

He then bit into the pasta, trying to slurp a stray noodle.

Italy shrugged, still trying to hold back giggles. Delighted to be eating pasta with Germany, he kept on eating.

Germany sighed and shoveled more into his mouth before realizing that half of the food was gone already.

"Thank you, Ita-chan..."

He looked at the last meatball and then to Italy. He poked it with his fork, pushing it to the Italian.

Italy shook his head.

"You take it, Doitsu!"

An afterthought rang out in his head, saying that he really did want to eat that last meatball, but right now he wanted his friend to be happy. His eyes lit up as he noticed the remaining pasta on the plate. Smiling, he lifted some up to Germany's mouth, just as the German had done for him earlier.

Germany's eyes widened as Italy fed him pasta.

He blushed and willingly took what was given to him.

"Thank you, Italy... Nothing means more to me than this..."

The moment was perfect and what Germany said was entirely true.

He leaned in, resting his head on Italy's shoulder.

Italy smiled, satisfied of the fact that Germany seemed to be feeling a lot better.  
"Do you feel better now?" he asked cheerily, tilting his head slightly to look at the blond.

Germany smiled.

"Much... Guess it's time to clean up..."

He leaned over and licked the sauce off of Italy's right cheek, watching intently for the Italian's reaction.

Italy blushed pink, caught off guard by Germany's action.

"Thank you Doitsu." he said, subconsciously touching his cheek where Germany had kissed it a moment before as though to make sure nothing was there.

"I'm gonna go for a walk... Would you like to join me?"

He got to his feet, stumbling, still dizzy and the cold taking its toll.

He fell back to the bed, landing, of all places, on top of Italy.

The small Italian let out a yelp as his larger friend landed on him. Seeing that he had not been crushed however, he got to talking again.

"Are you okay Germany? Why did you fall? Is it you being sick? Did the pasta fall onto the floor?"

Germany, thought usually he wouldn't admit his weakness, nodded trying not to throw up.

"I feel terrible... but the pasta is okay..."

He chuckled weakly, fainting on Italy's shoulder.

Italy nodded, took a minute or two to gently move the German halfway off of him, and grabbed the phone. After dialing and listening to it ring, he heard someone pick up.

"Japan! Japan, I was over Doitsu's cause he was sick so I made him pasta and we were eating pasta and then he got more sick and then he fainted and now I can't get up cause he's too heavy come help!"

Japan didn't understand a word the Italian had said so he simply said "no" and hung up.

Prussia was walking down the street, singing to himself when he heard, though the open window, of Italy's troubles.

"Ore-sama da ze!" (I am the awesome me!)

He poked his head in the opened door, looking at Italy, pinned under Germany's unconscious body.

"Need some help?"

The small yellow bird on his head chirped.

"Prussia! Yes!" the Italian said, quite relieved.

"Doitsu fainted cause he's sick after we were eating pasta because I made him some because-" the Italian went through their day just as he had on the phone but backwards.

Prussia nodded and lifted Germany off the Italian, resting him in the bed and tucking him in.

"There... Problem solved, right?"

"Oh thank you thank you!" Italy smiled gratefully at his friend's silver haired brother.

Prussia nodded and opened his bag from the grocery store down the street.

"I was supposed to drop this off for him earlier..."

Prussia handed Italy a box of cold medicine and a gallon of chocolate milk.

Italy looked at the items from the bag and smiled.

"That'll help Germany!"

"He's waking up now... "

Prussia left as Germany sat up, holding his head.

"What happened, Italy?"

"Germany! You fainted! I was so worried but then Prussia came and he brought medicine and oh! You should take it now!" Italy quickly picked up the cough medicine and proceeded to pour the right amount into the cap.

"Italy, wait..."

Germany took the medicine from Italy's hand and placed it on the bedside stand. Closing his eyes, he leaned over and kissed Italy on the lips.

"I wanted a kiss goodnight..."

He whispered into Italy's ear, making room for him on the bed.

Germany gulped down the foul tasting medicine and quickly fell asleep.

Cheeks flushed a light pink, mouth open in a small o of shock, Italy looked down at the sleeping German before him.  
"Doitsu..." His lips pulled up into a smile and he hopped in bed beside him, as he often did while the German slept. It felt good though, knowing that Germany had asked him to be there.  
"Good night Doitsu!" he whispered happily, falling asleep.

Germany awoke with the sun, feeling better.

He saw Italy was still asleep. He decided that he didn't need to wake up, so he wrapped his arm around Italy's waist and pressed himself against the cool back of the Italian.

His other hand found Italy's head. He gently stroked his head, avoiding the "hair from hell".

Italy woke up slowly, to the feel of a warm body behind him. He smiled, lifting a hand to touch the one that was stroking his head.

"Doitsu?" he asked sleepily, knowing already who was hugging him but feeling a need to make sure.

Germany whispered softly in Italy's ear.

"Yes?"

He gently tapped Italy's curl, grinning and hugging his waist tighter.

"Say my name again... I like how you say it..."

Italy found himself blushing and tightening his grip on Germany's hand for an instant.

"Doitsu?"

Germany laughed and rolled Italy onto his stomach, intertwining their hands.

"Good Morning, Italy."

Germany actually enjoyed this more than Italy could ever imagine.

"Let's go make something to eat..."

He kissed Italy again, picking him up and carrying him into the kitchen.

Fully awake, Italy smiled.

"We should make pasta for breakfast!" he cheered, looking at Germany hopefully.

"How about we make that for dinner?"

Germany opened a cookbook to a chocolate fudge cake recipe.

"THIS is what I was thinking of..."

He leaned over Italy's shoulder, holding his hands.

Suddenly the cheerful silence in the kitchen was broken.

"WHA-?"

Prussia stood, looking at Germany with Italy in his embrace, making a CAKE of all things.

Italy, oblivious, smiled at Prussia. Prussia, on the other hand, was thoroughly shocked.

"WHAT are you two doing in here?" He asked, bewildered. Was his brother THIS sick? He thought.

"What do you think we are doing in here?"

Germany kissed Italy on the cheek and helped him measure out the cocoa.

"There you go, Sweetie..."

He tapped the curl of hair, watching for Italy's reaction.

Italy blushed and hid his face for a moment like a bothered kitten, mumbling something Germany couldn't hear.

"Okay I don't wanna say what I think is goin on in here..." Prussia said with an exasperated sigh.

Germany rolled his eyes and egged Prussia in the face.

"Piss off then..."

He turned to Italy.

Leaning so only Italy could hear him, he whispered.

"What did you say? Tell me or I will do it again..."

A dirty, evil smirk crossed his face at the thought of it.

Prussia shot his brother a dull glare before walking into another room. Italy shyly looked at Germany.

"You've been touching my curl a lot Doitsu..."

"So? You seem to be enjoying it... You aren't putting up a fight about it or anything?"

Germany looked at Italy with almost a "rape face" and chuckled, his fingers inches from the curl again.

"Tell me what the big deal is and I'll stop."

Italy opened and closed his mouth a few times, a troubled expression finally settling on his face as he realized he didn't have an answer.

"I think you have me there Germany!"

Germany grinned, his victory and prize now in sight.

"See? You practically drool with delight when I DO touch it... "

He gently rubbed the curl with his thumb while hugging Italy.

"Tell me that you enjoy it..."

He knew that he won this battle.

"D-Doitsuuuu..." Italy whined, blushing more than he had earlier times. He knew Germany was pretty much right, and he also knew that Germany knew he was right.

Germany tightly hugged Italy, bringing his lips to meet the Italian's.

He watched Italy through half closed eyes.

He gently pushed Italy against the fridge, grinning into the kiss. He continued to stroke the curl gently.

Whining again, Italy leaned a bit into the kiss, starting to really enjoy Germany's gentle actions.

"Alright REALLY? REALLY?" Prussia exclaimed, having come back into the room to get a drink.

Germany ignored his silver haired sibling, getting into the kiss as well.

He found some sort of satisfaction in stroking Italy's curl, which he began to do more rapidly, but still being as gentle as he can.

Italy gripped Germany's shoulders tightly, still eagerly kissing the blond. Still fairly creeped out, Prussia again tried to make his voice heard.  
"YO! You GUYS? The awesome me demands a real explanation!"

Germany stopped kissing Italy, but continued to stroke his hair, looking at his brother.

"What kind of explanation do you want?"

Italy settled for leaning back on the fridge and making contented noises, only half paying attention to the two Germans talk. Prussia raised an eyebrow.

"How about WHEN this happened? Or WHY the heck it did!"

"When did what happen and why?"

Germany played with Italy's hair curl, watching the Italian try to resist saying his name.

"Well... There was some kind of spark when we met and it just happened on its own... Nothing triggered it."

Germany took a bigger interest in the very quietly whimpering Italian.

Prussia was still skeptical, but couldn't think of a comback to what his brother had said.  
"...D-Doitsu." Italy gasped out, tilting his head to look at the blond.

Germany looked down at Italy, laughing.

"I love you..."

He truly meant what he said, looking the little Italian in the eyes.

Neither of them seemed to notice that he was still stroking the curl.

Italy looked back at the blue eyes of his friend and smiled. He was sure that Germany meant it! He loved him! This was the best day with Germany he'd ever had! He squirmed a little in order to get in an easy position for hugging the blond around the neck.  
"I love you too!" he exclaimed, still smiling.

Germany kissed Italy's forehead before resting his chin on the messy brown hair of his friend- no... -BOYFRIEND.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you before... Maybe I was trying to convince myself that my feelings for you were mutual feelings that we shared as friends, not lovers..."

He kissed the younger man's forehead again, this time resting his cheek there and smiling.

Italy smiled and hugged Germany tighter.  
"But now we are! Right?" he asked, looking at the blond out of the corner of his eye.

"Yes, angel... We are..."

He gently kissed the hair curl before returning to the recipe to make the cake.

"Now, dear, would you help me mix this up? I'll decorate it to celebrate us being together..."

He grinned, offering his hand to Italy.

Smiling, Italy took hold of Germany's hand.

"Okay! We'll do it together!" he looked up at the blond, looking for more encouragement.

Germany was ready to give Italy all the encouragement that he needed.

"Now... You crack the eggs, like this, and put them into the batter."

Keeping Italy's cool hands in his, he helped the Italian crack the eggs and mix them in.

"What now? What now?" the Italian asked, looking at the bowl with a big smile. Now that he'd been awake for more than a few minutes, he really was getting hungry.

Germany laughed at the aura of excitement that seemed to emanate from the little Italian.

"We mix it and put it in the cake pan, to cook."

He helped Italy pour the batter and then kissed his cheek.

He went to the cupboard, got two glasses and poured chocolate milk into the two cups, topping it off with a scoop of chocolate ice cream.

"Here you go."

He handed a glass and a spoon to the younger male.

"Yay!" Italy laughed childishly, smiling. Without a moment's hesitation he had the cup to his lips and was guzzling it down.

Somehow but how he did it, Germany will never know, Italy had managed to get chocolate ice cream ALL OVER his face...

Germany, though, finished his neatly, leaving a few drops in the glass.

"Come here, Italy."

He gently pulled the chocolate coated Italian over to him.

He licked all the chocolate off his face, then allowing himself to stop on Italy's lips and gently kissed him.

Italy's cheeks blossomed red again as he giggled into Germany's kiss.

"I love you Doitsu." he whispered quickly before connecting their mouths again.

Italy was like a tranquilizer... He always made Germany feel calmer, more relaxed...

He sighed and looked at the doorway where Prussia once again stood.

He parted from what would probably become his drug and turned to Prussia.

"What do you want now, bro?"

"I never did get a drink." the older man replied, a smirk pulling at the corner of his mouth. Italy nuzzles his face into the crook of Germany's neck, wanting to keep close while the two brothers talked.

"Get one."

Nodding to the fridge, Germany replied with a simple and short reply, noticing Italy nuzzling into his neck.

He was ticklish there and he leaned his head on Italy's unintentionally, but kept his cheek there all the same.

It was a clear shot to the fridge with Italy and Germany waiting by the microwave.

"Ita-chan, would you rather sit down in the living room?"

"Okay!" Italy replied, slightly muffled by the German's neck.

Prussia walked over and did so, flicking his brother's ear while turning to leave the room again.

"Heh. Make sure he doesn't mess up our kitchen too much, alright?" With a quick glance at Italy and a real smirk he headed for the stairs.

'Don't worry... '

Germany spoke to himself, keeping a running monologue in his head.

'What was that smirk for anyway?'

He sighed and picked Italy up, bridal style.

"The cake won't be done for a little while. We can snuggle on the couch, so we don't "inconvenience" bro again..."

"Okay! To the couch!" he agreed enthusiastically. Planting a kiss on the German's cheek, he settled back into the large arms that held him.

"Yes, to the couch..."

Germany sat down, with Italy on his lap. He felt comfortable and hugged the younger man as if he were hugging a stuffed animal; tightly and adoringly.

"I'll never let you go, for anything in the world. You are mine forever..."

"I'm happy Germany loves me." Italy whispered before miraculously falling asleep on the spot, cuddling up to Germany.

Germany smiled and fell asleep with Italy, forgetting the cake until the timer went off. He quickly slipped out from under Italy, making his way to the kitchen and removing the cake from the oven.

The whole house was filled with the smell of chocolate.

"Italy? Do you want to help?"

Germany softly yelled to the Italian in the other room.

In a flash the Italian was in the kitchen and gazing at the freshly baked cake.

"Yes!"

Germany chuckled, getting the icing out of the fridge.

"Here... You put this on and I will write our names with this icing..."

He held up a tube of white icing and handed the can of icing, along with a butter knife, to Italy.

Italy nodded eagerly and got to work.

"Baking with you is fun Doitsu!" he commented cheerily.

"Did you know that I LOVE to bake cakes?"

He was sketching on a piece of paper, using the techniques taught to him by Italy and Japan.

"Hold still... "

He leaned up against Italy and, looking in the mirror across from them, he drew the two together, from the mirror's reflection.

He cut the lines out and made a stencil for the cake.

As soon as Italy was done icing the cake he placed the stencil on and traced his drawing and finishing it off with "Germany and Italy Forever" written under the picture.

He showed the cake to Italy and took a picture of it before getting out the slicer and cutting two pieces.

Clapping madly, Italy couldn't take his eyes off of the cake.

"Very nice Doitsu!" he cheered.

"Here..."

He handed one of the slices, on a plate, to Italy and brushed his hair behind his ear.

"Eat up... I'm going to take a piece to Prussia and see what's up."

He cut another piece and walked to where Prussia was. He knocked on the door, remembering what happened the last time he barged in on him.

"Hey, Bro! I wanna talk!"

"Okay!" Italy replied quickly, digging in as soon as the cake was in front of him.

"Come in." Prussia called, turning to look at the door. Upon sight of his brother's head, he asked

"Ja? Whatdya want?"

"I want to spend some time with my brother... So, what was that smirk about earlier?"

He handed his elder brother the slice of cake, grinning and sitting on the bed.

"Sorry about earlier. I got way too into that..."

The same smirk returned to his face.

"It was nothin." Taking a test bite of the cake, he looked up at his younger sibling.

"Eh, I don't mind. I understand what it's like to have your first kiss." following this remark was a loud laugh, and a classic 'awesome' grin.

Germany jumped to his feet, his face a deep shade of scarlet.

"I-I-Uh...um..."

He stammered, trying to find the words to get back at his brother. He finally settled with the old saying "actions speak louder than words" and walked over, punching Prussia in his egotistical, narcissistic face.

"Thank you for reminding me why I refused to speak to you for a year...

Oh and I am posting all those pics of you and Austria around the city..."

Germany knew about THEIR relationship and that it wasn't "friends"; it was more like "friends with benefits".

He now had the upper hand over his older sibling and the last laugh was his.

"Italy, would you like to go for a walk with-"

He forgot what he was saying, dumbfounded by the obscene cleanliness of the entire house.

He looked around and noticed that Italy was gone and the front door was left open, probably by his lover.

"Ouch! Damn you bruder..." Prussia grumbled, holding his jaw.

Italy was indeed gone, and quite far from the German's household.

"F-Fratello, slow down!" Italy called after his brother, Romano.

"No. Keep up!" Romano barked, taking a quick look to make sure Feliciano was still behind him. He muttered under his breath "that damn potato bastard ain't hangin around you any more.."

Austria poked his head in the door.

"You wouldn't do that, really? Would you? It would ruin my reputation..."

He looked like he was ready to kiss Germany's boots.

Germany sighed and looked at Austria.

"Wanna take a walk?" He looked questioningly at the violet eyed uke standing next to him.

"If your little boyfriend keeps acting like an ass, I WILL post those pics, by the way."

Germany lowered his voice to a whisper.

"Romano!" Italy called out.

"What dammit?" the Southern brother shouted back.

"Why can't we go back to Doit-"

"I already told you why!" Romano interrupted in a clipped, angry voice, "Now come on, I'm starving."

Germany on the other hand, was checking for any form of evidence.

Finally, giving up, he noticed that there was a half eaten tomato on the arm of the chair on his porch.

That damned Romano stole his lover! HIS Italy! He stood, vowing to himself to get his little uke back.

Once again back home, South Italy got to business.

"Now," he ordered between bites of pasta, "you aren't gonna go back to that damn Ludwig's house again. Got it?" Feliciano frowned, openly distressed by this.

"But-" his brother shot him a hard glare, and he thought better of speaking up.

Asking people on the street, Germany had tracked the Italian brothers down.

"You! Tomato bastard! Give me my Italy back!"

He stormed in and stood between Italy and his brother.

Both Italians jumped at the German's loud demand, but the Southern brother retaliated with an onslaught of shouts and curses.  
"L-Lovino Doitsu just-"  
"Shut up!" Romano snapped, continuing on with his childish rant.

Germany picked Italy up and, with the Italian over his shoulder; he turned his back on the Southern brother, ignoring him.

"HEY!" Romano shouted, jumping to his feet, "Put down my brother dammit!"

Germany picked Romano up and put him over his other shoulder, ignoring the cries for escape.

Romano weakly beat against the German's back, shouting louder and louder, to the point where his voice was getting raspy. Italy looked on with a confused look, wondering over both Germany and his brother's actions.

"You are going to learn what the price is for messing with MY Italy..."

Germany tied Romano to a chair and then smiled, holding up a plate of cake and a slideshow. He warmed up the projector and called a few people. Among those were England, America, France, Spain, China, Japan and Canada. They took a seat and were joined by Austria.

Germany chuckled darkly, turning off all the lights and closing the blinds. He started the slideshow, handing the slice of cake to Italy.

The slideshow started, clips of him and Spain doing everything from sharing drinks to not so innocent things which will never be spoken of.

The crowd laughed through most of the slideshow, but he knew where to draw the line. Germany stopped the show and opened the blinds, revealing Spain and Romano's scarlet, embarrassed faces.

"Now what do you have to say for yourself?"

Romano hid his face, slapping Spain's hands away whenever he tried to comfort him. Italy looked at the two, and then reached for his brother's shoulder with his free hand.

"Don't touch me!" Romano spat, slapping Italy's hand away. Italy pulled it back in alarm and, putting down his delectable piece of cake, walked into the kitchen frowning.

"I...Italy?" Germany felt his heart sink. Now what had he done?

"I... I...I'm sorry... I need to apologize to you, your brother and Spain... "

He knew that this was going to be VERY bad.

He walked in, seeing that Spain and Romano were the only two left there.

"Romano-san?"

Germany looked at Italy's rude brother. Right now he didn't look so mean. His face was glistening with tears.

"I... I wanted to say that I was sorry about that... You and Spain-sama both deserve more than an apology, but I have nothing more to give than what you already have... I'll stop talking to Italy, if that's what it takes to make it up to you..."

His heart sank when he said those last words, regretting the silence between the end of his speech and the beginning of Romano's and Spain's.

Romano stared coldly up at the German.

"Get out." he whispered harshly, still a little too shaken from shame to yell. Spain nodded in approval, not meeting Germany's gaze but focusing on watching Romano for any sign of more crying. Italy began busying himself with unimportant things in the kitchen, trying but proving unable to hear the conversation going on the next room.

"I will."

Germany snarled and walked out, slamming the door behind him. He walked to the only place where he could think... The lake.

He felt tears welling up. What had he done?

"I wish I could make everything right again... I wish I could turn time back..."

Hugging his knees, he let himself cry, eventually falling asleep on the soft grass.

After what he thought was a safe amount of time, Italy poked his head back into the other room.

"Doitsu?" he called shyly, hoping he wouldn't catch the attention of his brother and Spain, who were still failing to comfort each other due to Romano's forever pissy attitude.

"He left Italy." Spain replied, not looking from Romano's face.

"Why?" Italy questioned, worry apparent on his face. Spain didn't answer.

Climbing the vine growth under his upstairs window, Germany crept into the house and packed a bag. He was leaving home for good.

He scrawled his goodbyes on a note and left it on the bed, sneaking out the window with nothing more than a backpack.

He couldn't say goodbye to Italy and that was what hurt the most.

What could he say that wouldn't make the situation worse?

Germany started his trek to God-knows-where. Finding somewhere, anywhere, that he could never be found and where he could forget everyone... That's where he was going...

"Goodbye, Italy..."

He whispered to the wind, looking back at the house silhouetted against the sunset.

It had taken him awhile to find Ludwig's spare key, because he had forgotten where it was again, but Italy was slowly making his way upstairs, to where he hoped Germany was sleeping.

"Doitsu!" he called, opening the door wide and finding the bed empty. His face fell, and he turned back to sit in the hallway, pondering over where Germany had really gone.

Germany had found a cave to spend the night in. It was dark and traveling would be too much trouble if he tried to keep going. He sighed and snacked on a candy bar, the only food that he thought to bring with him.

"I really am sorry about everything..."

He whispered, trying to make himself feel better but he kept seeing the look on Romano's face and that made his stomach sink with guilt.

He only hoped that Italy or Prussia would find the note saying good bye and apologizing for everything that he had done wrong in his life.

With a sigh, the Italian settled for his plan B, waiting for Germany to get home. He went back into his bedroom and flopped down onto the bed.

"Hm?" he gasped as he heard a paper rustle. He picked up what appeared to be a note, and started to read.

"Dear... Whoever finds this first,

I'm sorry about everything that I have said or done wrong to anyone and I want you to know that, wherever I am, i am thinking of you... I have left home to live where I cannot bother anyone nor do anything to hurt anyone...

I just want you to tell Romano and Spain that they don't have to worry... They will never see me again...

With all my love,

Doitsu

P.S. You may share, sell or do whatever you want with all my possessions... Except for the engagement ring... That is for, you, Italy..."

Germany recited the note to himself, pain shooting through his heart.

He couldn't ever return. There was nothing to return to... He had turned his back on everything that he knew and loved, throwing caution to the wind.

"D-Doitsu!" Italy gasped, reading over the note a second time. How could he have left? Why would he leave?  
"I have to find Germany!" he announced, jumping from the bed and pointing a finger to the sky.  
"I will find Germany for Germany!" with that, he ran from the room and from the house.

Germany sighed, leaning back against the cold stone wall of the cave.

He couldn't light a fire... That would risk letting people see him...

He shivered in his jacket, closing his eyes and thinking of Italy... He suddenly thought about going back for a second, but decided against it. It was better for everyone if he was gone for good.

"What are you up to dammit?" Romano demanded, even though Italy was long gone.  
"Just leave him be Lovi he-"  
"Shut up!" he snapped, ignoring Spain's advice.

"Find...-pant- Doitsu..." Italy muttered, stopping for a rest. He'd run a whole half mile from his house and was really tuckered out. Finding Germany would probably be harder than he thought.

Germany saw Italy, watching him from the cave, where he couldn't be seen, in the shadows.

"I'm sorry, Ita-chan... I can't return."

He whispered to himself, turning his back as he lost sight of Italy. He ventured back into the shelter of the cave on the hill, tears streaming down his face. He really DID love Italy, but it could never be...

He pulled from his bag the tiny deck brush he has owned for ages. He kissed it, hugging it and falling asleep.

Prussia had waited long enough.

"Bruder!" he shouted into the younger German's face. He'd waited for nearly 5 minutes for Germany to wake up on his own. How could someone even stand to sleep in a cave anyway?

Germany jumped awake.

He looked up at Prussia then to the deck brush and then back to his brother.

"What are you doing here?"

He looked away, wiping the tears away. Apparently, he was crying the whole time he slept.

Germany thought for a second to ask about Italy and his brother, but thought that it was better not to.

"What do you mean what am I doin here?" Prussia exclaimed, shaking his head.

"I come to the house to check on what my bro's been up to and I find him hidin in my old hide out. Seriously Ludwig, figure out a better spot next time. I knew you'd run off though, seeing as you didn't go see Italy at the hospital and all."

Germany looked at Prussia, hearing the magic name.

"Italy? What did he do, cut his wrists because I was gone for like one day or did he get his head stuck in another fence?"

He snapped back sarcastically.

He was uncomfortable and wanted to leave. Not to see Italy, but to make a getaway and run from everything and everyone... Forget Italy and his angst...


End file.
